


Of Wasabi Cuddles and Frosting Kisses

by very_important_army



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Seho is there for like half a second, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there is 0 plot in this only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_important_army/pseuds/very_important_army
Summary: There's only one thing Baekhyun is unwilling to share: Kyungsoo's cooking. (And well, maybe Kyungsoo himself, too.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	Of Wasabi Cuddles and Frosting Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I call this the product of peer pressure. 😔 Wrote this in about an hour and a half from 1 am to 2:30 am, at 20% battery.

“Baekhyun, don’t stand on the cart like that,” Kyungsoo scolds. “You’re going to fall.” He drops a bag of fresh clams in the basket.

Baekhyun pouts. 

“Kyungsoo, what are you making for dinner tonight?” Junmyeon’s eyes gleam as he places a tube of wasabi in the basket. “I found the wasabi you wanted.” 

Suddenly on guard, Baekhyun hops off the cart and takes one large step towards where Kyungsoo is picking out produce. “Yah, I’m the one who gets to eat Kyungsoo’s cooking,” Baekhyun says suspiciously. “Go get Sehun to make you something.” 

“Sehun can cook?” Junmyeon murmurs absently, still peering over Kyungsoo’s left shoulder.

“Kyungsoo’s cooking is mine!” Baekhyun protests, dragging Junmyeon three steps away. Right then, Sehun’s broad shoulders make an appearance. “See, go make your boyfriend cook for you.”

“Yeah,” Sehun chimes in. “I can cook too!” 

Junmyeon looks skeptically at Sehun’s armful of ramen packets. “Kyungsoo, are you  _ sure _ I can’t come over for dinner tonight?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo finally responds, pushing up his glasses. “Sorry, hyung. Next time.” 

“Hah!” Baekhyun crows, stepping on the metal bar to tower over Junmyeon. “So there!” 

“You better get off that cart,” Kyungsoo warns, “or else there won’t be dinner for you either.” Immediately, Baekhyun hops to the ground. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Baekhyun fibs. “Let’s go pay!” 

\--

“Here,” Kyungsoo says, placing a steaming bowl in front of Baekhyun. “Mix it well.” 

Baekhyun’s thanks is garbled, rice already shoved into his mouth. “Yum!” Baekhyun exclaims, smacking his lips loudly. Kyungsoo glares at him, but the effect is diminished by the fog on his glasses. Baekhyun giggles, still chewing noisily, and reaches over to where Kyungsoo is patting his shirt pocket down for his handkerchief, wiping the shorter man’s glasses off for him. 

Kyungsoo flushes when Baekhyun, with his typical lack of personal space, leans right into his face to gently perch his rims back on his nose. “Thanks,” he murmurs. 

“You’re welcome!” Baekhyun says much too loudly, intentionally smacking his lips even more. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as Baekhyun then doubles over, breathing loudly through his mouth. 

“Ah!” Baekhyun jumps up, hands desperately fanning his mouth as if that would satiate the burning in his throat. “Wasabi!” 

“I told you to mix it well,” Kyungsoo reprimands, taking a bite of his own well-balanced rice. He hands Baekhyu a bottle of water. There are tears coming out of Baekhyun’s eyes now, his nose red and runny. “You look ugly.” 

“Soo!” Baekhyun takes the proffered water with a grimace, chugging half the bottle. Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun’s bowl towards himself, making sure that the rest of the wasabi is well-distributed rather than smeared in a green paste against the side of the bowl. 

“What am I going to do with you,” Kyungsoo sighs, but smiles widely when Baekhyun shoots him a heart with both his arms.

\--

“You made dinner,” Baekhyun says, rolling up his sleeves with determination, “so I’ll make dessert.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course,” Baekhyun sniffs, tugging at his apron haphazardly. Kyungsoo bats his hands away to fix it for him. “You go rest,” Baekhyun says, hustling him out of the kitchen. “Go watch a movie.” 

Kyungsoo queues up Swing Kids, ready to settle in, when a barrage of curses comes from the kitchen. “I’m okay!” Comes the discouraging reply. Kyungsoo sets down the remote, and with quiet footsteps, rests against the kitchen doorway. 

“Okay, note to self, don’t hit the egg that hard,” Baekhyun mutters. He wipes down the counter where the egg yolk had splattered, small pieces of shell sticking to the granite. “Let’s try this again.” He gently hits the egg against the surface, watching as a faint crack splits the surface. “Was that not hard enough?” He continues to tap away at the egg, watching as the cracks feather the surface of the shell, but the egg remains stubbornly intact. “Ah!” Baekhyun breathes a sigh of relief as the egg splinters just enough for him to crack the egg. 

Baekhyun readies his next weapon in the form of a whisk, stirring the bowl perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

_ Ah-choo! _

Kyungsoo breaks his silence, laughing loudly as the white cloud settles itself over Baekhyun’s hair and face. Baekhyun turns around, betrayed. 

“Kyungsoo,” he whines pitfully. 

“Here, let me help you,” Kyungsoo says fondly. The cake is still salvageable, despite half of the flour ending up on the baker instead of in the batter. He quickly finishes up the batter, and hands a greased pan to Baekhyun.

“Pour,” Kyungsoo instructs. Baekhyun follows instructions obediently, like a kicked puppy. Kyungsoo runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s flour-coated strands affectionately. 

Baekhyun slides the cake in the oven and sets the timer. “There.” He marches Kyungsoo back to the living room and nudges him back on the couch with a plop. “I demand consolatory cuddles.” 

Baekhyun likes to curl up in a little ball into Kyungsoo’s chest, despite his loud proclamations about being taller. Kyungsoo tucks his chin above Baekhyun’s head, ignoring the flour that’s now smudging onto his black shirt. They can barely fit on their narrow sofa without pressing completely against one another, but neither mind. At some point, Kyungsoo begins to hum softly, low voice rumbling pleasantly, and Baekhyun all but purrs. 

The timer dings all too soon, piercing through Kyungsoo’s song. Baekhyun whines when Kyungsoo sits up, glasses askew. 

“You don’t want our cake to burn, right?” Kyungsoo meanders into the kitchen to pull out the cake, tossing a frosting bag at Baekhyun. “Get decorating.” 

Baekhyun pipes a careful heart onto the pastry. “Look, Kyungsoo!” When he glances up, Baekhyun shoves the dessert frosting-side-up into Kyungsoo’s lips, laughing gleefully. Kyungsoo splutters, licking the mess of crumbs and frosting into his mouth. 

“It’s not bad, actually,” Kyungsoo says. “Sweet, like you.” 

“Cheesy,” Baekhyun accuses, but his voice is breathy, affected. Kyungsoo leans in and pecks him on the lips, smearing frosting across Baekhyun’s own mouth. 

“Happy anniversary, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo whispers, before pulling him into another cake-flavored kiss. 

  
  



End file.
